


Just Rub His Ears. He'll Kiss You For It

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [29]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kagome rubs Inuyasha's ears, anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rub His Ears. He'll Kiss You For It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Just Rub His Ears. He'll Kiss You for It

Word Count: 100

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome

Rating: T

Her fingers gently rubbed an ear. Leaning into it, Inuyasha closed his eyes. It felt good to have her pay attention to his ears, no matter how he protested. Sitting up, Inuyasha looked into her eyes. He bit his lip and leaned in. Kagome started to ask a question, but the half-demon wouldn't hear it. He captured her lips with his own. Kagome's mouth opened, letting his tongue in. Inuyasha felt hers brush against a fang and growled in delight. Her fingers found his ear again, and she rubbed as their tongues dueled. Why hadn't they done this sooner?


End file.
